The present invention relates generally to paperboard carriers for articles such as beverage bottles. More particularly, it relates to a basket-style carrier in which a lock is provided to maintain the carrier in an erected condition for loading.
One traditional paperboard carrier for articles such as beverage bottles is the basket-style carrier. An example of such a carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,009. The carrier includes side, end and bottom walls, and is typically used with articles grouped in two rows. Located between the two rows is a medial panel which connects the end walls and includes an opening to provide a handle by which the basket may be carried. In its usual form, this carrier also includes partition panels extending between the medial panel and the side walls, to define individual cells into which the articles may be placed.
Basket-style carriers are normally manufactured and shipped in a glued but collapsed condition. The end walls are folded at the medial panel, so that they are collapsed onto themselves to bring the side walls together. The medial panel is thus displaced longitudinally with respect to the side walls. For use, such as at a beverage bottling facility, the basket is erected by moving the medial panel back into alignment with the side walls. The end walls are brought into an unfolded position, and the set-up basket is available to be loaded with the articles to be carried.
There is a tendency for such carriers to collapse back to their original condition. Once the bottles have been loaded, it is not possible for the carton to collapse, but in the period between erecting the carton and loading the bottles, it is necessary to this occurrence. It is known therefore to provide various lock arrangements to hold the carrier in erected condition. For example, a hook-like lock may be provided on the lower edge of the central medial panel to engage a notch formed in the bottom wall, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,944. Two such locks may also be provided, one lock engaging each side edge of the bottom wall, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,878. As an alternate approach, it is known to provide a hook-like lock which engages an aperture in the bottom panel at a location intermediate the side edges. This type of lock may require additional provisions to keep the lock in engagement, such as the flap provided adjacent the aperture as shown in European Published Application No. 0 481 599 A1. This requires additional manipulation of the carrier during erecting to close the flap, and the flap manipulation weakens the folded connection for the flap, increasing the possibility of inadvertent disengagement of the lock during use.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a lock for a basket-style carrier which can be easily engaged as the carrier is erected, and that reliably and securely maintains its engagement during carrier loading and subsequent use.